Violet C. Hennessy
Violet C. Hennessy is a second-year Ph.D. candidate at Temple University. She is currently taking a gap year from her dissertation to take care of her Uncle who has been diagnosed with Stage III Lymphocytic Lymphoma in Blackwater, Washington. Violet has found herself investigating the Blue Light Incident after seeing the phenomena while she was out of the house. Violet C. Hennessy, Ph.D. candidate, is played by Mern. Stats Charm -1, Cool +1, Sharp +3, Tough +1, Weird +1 Description Appearance Violet is an African American and Irish female, caramel-skinned with black hair in tight curls that bounce atop her head in a halo. She is lean but curvaceous and stands around 5 feet 7 inches. Violet is said to have a thoughtful and contemplative face with earnest eyes that are always perceptive. Casually, Violet sports a plain fitted T-shirt under a slightly oversized flannel or sweater, belted high-waisted jeans, and some leather Docs. Occasionally, she can also be seen wearing a tailored utility jumpsuit. Personality Violet is a very studious but bold individual and is never one to back down from a challenge. She is highly logical which allows her to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others often overlook. Background Violet C. Hennessy is a second-year Ph.D. candidate in Sociocultural Anthropology at Temple University. Her research focuses on paranormal tribal weapons from the American Northwest region and their uses and connections in the relating societies. Currently, she is interested in the Algonquin Indians of the Southwestern Canadian border and their corresponding legends and mythology. Since she was a child, Violet was an avid reader of many fictional genres; topics including fantasy, supernatural and occult paranormal. Her Uncle, Vincent P. Forsythe, Ph.D. only served to further these interests every summer Violet spent at his home in Washington State. Violet is taking a gap year from her dissertation to take care of her Uncle who has been diagnosed with Stage III Lymphocytic Lymphoma, though Violet has assured her Professor, Genevieve Colleur, that she will continue her research during this time. Relationships Vincent P. Forsythe, Ph.D. (uncle), the Three (player party with Damien, Dante Price, and Leeroy), CIA agents Dominique Dickson and Tim Gutterson. Character Information Playbook Features * The Cellar (haven). Playbook Moves * Deal with the Agency. Narrative Move (Professional playbook). ''Roll +Sharp when requesting help or gear, or making excuses for a failure. ** Violet's agency contacts are CIA agents Dominique Dickson and CIA agent Tim Gutterson. To contact an agent, Violet can call either agent’s pager. The agents’ pager numbers are written on slips of paper. ** As part of Violet's deal with the agency, an agent may try to contact Violet through the unmarked pager. * ''It Wasn’t As Bad As It Looked. Starting Move (Expert playbook).'' ** Tough is Violet’s middle name. Actually no it’s not. It’s Claire. Regardless, whether it is an unfortunate situation or an injury, to Violet, it could always be worse. * ''I've Read About This Sort of Thing. ''Starting Move (Expert playbook). Roll +Sharp instead of +Cool when you Act Under Pressure. ** Who says the stuff in books can’t teach you a thing or two. In Violet’s case, the answers can always be found in a good book. * 'Let Me Call Uncle Vince (Deal with the Agency).' Narrative Move'' (Professional playbook). ** In addition to being a kick-ass Uncle, Dr. Uncle Vincent is a notable mind in the field of Parapsychology. Before settling down, you could never find Dr. Vincent P. Forsythe in the same place for too long. Dr. Vincent traveled the world, investigating paranormal leads in various societies. No one can say how exactly he ended settling down in Blackwater, but I imagine it had something to do with the raising of a very important niece. Still, despite his illness, Dr. Uncle Vincent remains a bastion of information and research. * ''No Limits. Weird Move (Tome of Mysteries). When you need to push your physical body past its limits, roll +Weird. ** There’s a change in Violet. Slowly but surely. Is she aware of it, no I don’t believe she is. Not to say she is naïve but more so this change is a sleeping hunger, slowly awakening. She should not have taken that dagger from the burial site. But who can say if it was really her that did so. Either way, there is strength there, lying beneath the surface. A strength that allows her to push her very own physical body to great, maybe almost impossible, lengths. * REDACTED '''Notable Items & Gear' * ''Unmarked Pager. Miscellaneous Item.'' ** A CIA-issue pager set up for undercover field agents. Instructions are rubber-banded to the pager. ** Violet received the pager as part of a deal with struck with CIA agent Dominique Dickson and her partner, CIA agent Tim Gutterson (see Deal with the Agency). * REDACTED Quotations * "See Something. Do Something." Trivia * Violet's astrological sign is''' '''Gemini (zodiac element of air). * Violet's birth flower is a rose. * Violet's birthstone is a pearl. * Violet's Chinese zodiac sign is a water tiger. * Violet's favorite color is violet. * Violet's favorite food is rhubarb pie. * Violet's favorite number is 27. * Violet's favorite season is autumn. * Violet's favorite time of day is dawn. * Violet's Numerology life path number is 3, the creative child.